1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an impact test apparatus allowing a weight to collide against a test object for testing or measuring the strength of the test object, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Solder bumps are employed to bond a large-scale integrated (LSI) circuit package and a printed wiring board. The solder bumps are arranged to establish a so-called ball grid array (BGA), for example. An impact test is executed so as to evaluate the bonding strength of the ball grid array. Four corners of the printed wiring board are fixed to a support for the impact test. A weight is made to collide against the printed wiring board. Subsequently, electric connection is examined between the printed wiring board and the LSI package.
In general, an electronic apparatus such as a mobile phone terminal suffers from free oscillation after the application of impact of a fall. According to an observation by the present inventor, it has been confirmed that the free oscillation has a large influence on the bonding strength. In a conventional impact test, screws are employed to attach the printed wiring board on the support. It is thus impossible to examine the influence of the free oscillation in the impact test.